The Misunderstood Siblings
by superlc529
Summary: Will and Karen find out that they're related, Jack and Grace eavesdrop on a conversation and get the WRONG idea, Read to find out what. ONESHOT. Enjoy :


A/N: I don't own Will and Grace, I just like writing it.

The Misunderstood Siblings

"Hey Karen, could you hand me that pencil?," Grace asked motioning to a pencil on Karen's desk. What it was doing there she had no idea.

"Honey, I'm kinda' busy here," Karen responded and continued to file her nails. She rolled her eyes at Grace's apparent arrogance.

"Why do I even bother?," Grace asked herself and got the pencil herself just as Jack McFarland entered the office.

"Yeah honey why do you?," Karen answered Grace's rhetorical question.

"Hey Kare, take your poodle out to lunch," Jack said grabbing Karen's jacket.

"Just a minute poodle, I need to finish some important business first," Karen replied and popped some pills in her mouth then downed them with a martini. "Okay all done. Grace I'll be back… well whenever." Jack and Karen left just as soon as Will entered.

"Wilma," Karen greeted.

"Satan," Will replied. Jack and Karen then headed out to lunch.

"Hey Gracie, are they going to lunch at… ten forty five in the morning?," Will asked pausing looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I know it's a little late for them. They're usually out by ten," Grace replied. "So what are you doing here this early?"

"I just got a call from my dad, he wants to have dinner with me later so I wanted to tell you that we can't have dinner later," Will explained.

"Do you want me to go with you? 'Cause I will. You know I love going to dinner with you and your dad… never mind I figured out why I'm alone," Grace answered.

"He just wants me along anyways, he says he needs to tell me something important," Will said nervously.

"What do you think he wants to tell you? Is it serious? Is he sick? Is your mom sick? Is…," Grace asked when Will cut her off. "Sweetie, if I knew what he wanted to talk about, I wouldn't be going to dinner with him would I?". Grace just responded by shaking her head.

"Oh this waiter is so slow, Karen you should get him fired," Jack said after a very hunky waiter walked away.

"He wouldn't give you his number?," Karen asked and Jack shook his head and sighed. "Well then he's history."

"Mrs. Walker, there's a phone call for you," the hunky waiter said and motioned to the front of the restaurant. Jack smiled and started to bat his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner when Karen got up and headed to the phone.

"Hello," Karen said and she nearly dropped the phone when she heard the person on the other end. "What do you want?".

"Well I'm your mother Kiki, and I want to treat you to dinner tonight," Lois responded on the other end. Karen rolled her eyes and replied, "Okay as long as we're not pulling another con job, and there'll be plenty of booze."

"Sure there'll be a lot of booze. Do you think I'd invite you somewhere that doesn't have any alcohol?," Lois responded.

"Okay what time? And what's the occasion?," Karen asked.

"Seven thirty and there's something important I need to tell you," Lois replied and Karen agreed on the time as they both hung up. Karen then walked back to the table where Jack sat looking like he just lost the love of his life.

"Well there goes the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with," Jack said with a sigh as Karen approached the table. As soon as she got to the table he turned all his attention to her.

"Bad news Jackie, I can't have dinner with you tonight, I have to go with my mother," Karen said and rolled her eyes at the word 'mother'.

"Are you sober?," Jack asked horrified.

"No poodle, I'm as drunk as I've been since I was born," Karen replied. "She just wants to tell me something important. I just hope it isn't another con job."

"Okay well thanks for lunch Karen. Maybe you should head back to Grace's office, I know you have a lot of work to do," Jack replied. They looked at each other for a second and started to burst out with laughter. Like Karen ever goes back to work directly after her early lunch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to dinner with your dad?," Grace asked entering Will's apartment.

"Grace you now asked me that ten times on the way here. No, I want to be alone with my dad okay?," Will replied entering his own apartment.

"Okay, I just don't have any plans now that you cancelled on me," Grace answered truthfully.

"I AM SO BORRRRRRREEEEEDDD!!!!," Jack exclaimed entering the apartment. "I have absolutely nothing to do for dinner tonight. Some hunk that I was gonna' spend the rest of my life with didn't take my number… I'm turning into Will."

"Well Grace there's your answer," Will replied motioning to Jack. "Ms. Bored has nothing to do either."

"You don't have anything to do either G?," Jack asked suddenly intrigued. "I thought you and Will did everything together because Will has no life."

"For your information, I'm having dinner tonight with my father," Will said while grabbing a bottled water out of the fridge.

"So now the only man that will go out with you is your own flesh and blood, that's just sad," Jack said shaking his head and sitting on the couch.

"Speaking of my dad, I better get going. He said he wanted to meet me at seven thirty. See you later ladies," Will said and headed out the door. Will took a cab and arrived at the meeting point with ten minutes to spare.

"Oh there you are Will. You're early, just like I thought you would be. Do me a favor and order me a drink. I've gotta' go to the bathroom," George Truman said and headed to the lavatories.

"Hey Karen, I've gotta' go to the little girl's room. Go to the bar and order me something, I'll be right back," Lois said and headed over to the bathrooms.

"Oh my God, hi Wilma," Karen said as she reached the bar where Will was enjoying a drink that he just ordered for himself. The drink for his father was sitting on the table right next to his hand.

"Oh hi Karen. What are you doing here? Why am I even asking this is a bar?," Will greeted and then answered his own question. Karen nodded in approval when he answered his own ignorant question.

"Just here with my mom, getting some booze. How 'bout you?," Karen asked and took the drink that was supposed to be Will's dad's.

"I'm here with my dad," Will answered and motioned towards the bathrooms.

"So now you can only get dates with your family? Oh boy Will that's sad," Karen answered the same way Jack did, and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, there's my dad now. I'll see you later Karen. Enjoy my dad's drink," Will said and walked over to his dad. Karen waved goodbye and continued drinking.

"Here's our table Will. Oh, uh I forgot to tell you two women will be joining us tonight," George said sitting down.

"Oh okay, but I thought you said you had something important to tell me," Will said a little confused.

"I do, and the women that will be joining us are part of my confession, uh I mean our conversation," George said correcting himself.

"Oh Karen, we're going to be dining with two gentlemen tonight, and I know what you're thinking, they're not escorts. They'll assist me in telling you what I need to tell you," Lois said as she approached the bar where Karen was enjoying a fourth glass of wine.

"Hey dad, will you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom, that drink went right through me," Will said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Oh sure thing Will, I'll be right here," George replied. Then he saw Lois and motioned her to come over.

"There's one of the men we're eating with tonight," Lois whispered to Karen pointing at George.

"Oh, so where's the other guy, that's for me?," Karen asked not really paying attention when Lois said they weren't escorts.

"Karen, they're not escorts," Lois repeated and Karen just nodded her head and said, "Sure whatever you say mom."

"Hi George, this is my daughter Karen," Lois greeted and introduced Karen. George stood up when they approached.

"Nice to meet you George," Karen replied and stuck out her hand waiting for him to shake it or kiss it whichever he preferred.

"Please, please sit down. My son will be right back," George said motioning for them to sit down across from him.

"Well mom I can't take it anymore, what's the big news?," Karen asked in anticipation. She really wanted to get back to the bar and drink some more.

"I was going to wait until his son got back, but um Karen this is your real father," Lois said reluctantly.

"What? You mean the dad I thought was my dad isn't my dad? Well at least I get to meet my dad," Karen said in shock. "Wait you said you have a son? That means that I have a brother? Oh I've always wanted a brother. I don't know whether I'm excited about this or I'm excited because I know that after I'm done talking with you that I'll be drinking some more."

"Yes Karen. It was a little fling that I had with your mom that ended up with you. In fact you have three brothers, the one you'll be meeting tonight and two others. Technically they're your half-brothers, but they're brothers all the same," George answered.

"Oh I can't wait to meet him. I've always wanted a brother," Karen repeated.

"Hey dad, so who are these lovely la…," Will said as he came back to the table and cut his sentence off when he saw Karen. "Karen what are you doing here?."

"Wait you two know each other already, well this makes it a little less awkward," Lois asked and stated.

"Karen, why is your mouth hanging open?," Will asked as he sat down next to his dad.

"You'll find out in a second Wilma," Karen replied. "George, would you care to tell him? Maybe you should whisper it in his ear."

"Whisper what?," Will asked as George leaned over and explained everything in Will's ear very carefully and clearly so Will understood everything.

"WHAT?!?!," Will yelled in disbelief which caused everyone in the restaurant to turn and look at him.

"What is everybody looking at? Have you people never seen a queer yell before?," Karen asked the restaurant and sticking up for her new half-brother.

"George, maybe we should leave these two to talk while you and I go to the bar," Lois suggested. He didn't even wait to answer he just got up and headed to the bar followed by Lois.

"Sorry I yelled Karen, I'm just a little bit in shock right now. I'm related to Satan in human form," Will said and put his hand to his head.

"Oh honey, we're related now you can stop flattering me," Karen replied.

"You're not freaked out by this? Not even a little bit?," Will asked in disbelief.

"Well honey, I'm just as shocked as you but I've learned to roll with the punches. Besides I've always wanted a brother, or in this case a sister," Karen answered.

"Okay, um I just need to grasp this information for a little bit," Will said and leaned back in his chair.

"Wilma what's there to grasp? I'm your half-sister and you're my half-brother, just accept it okay?," Karen replied wisely.

"Since when did you get so wise?," Will said finally grasping the idea that Karen and he are siblings.

"Oh I've always been honey, you just weren't smart enough to notice it before," Karen replied and sat back farther in her chair.

"One thing is for sure Karen, and I think you'll agree with me… we _can't_ tell Jack or Grace," Will said and emphasized the word 'can't' so Karen would understand.

"Oh honey I agree, they wouldn't be able to deal with it," Karen replied.

"So it's settled, we accept this fact, and we won't tell our best friends," Will stated and Karen nodded.

"I give you my drunken oath Wilma. Besides it might be kinda' fun to see how long this secret will go without Jack and Grace getting suspicious that something is up," Karen answered and put up the scout's honor sign.

"Yeah, you're right it will be fun. They'll find out sooner or later, but it'll definitely be fun to see how long it'll take before they suspect something," Will agreed.

"Honey, you do realize that now that we're related that you might get some special treatment from me, right?," Karen asked.

"What do you mean special treatment?," Will asked fully interested now.

"Well I might get you expensive gifts if I feel like it and I might start to be a little nicer to you now that you're my brother," Karen said.

"Okay, and its half-brother," Will accepted and clarified.

"Will it still has the word brother in it and that means we're family," Karen replied with a huge smile plastered on her face. Will returned her smile with one of his own. At the bar George and Lois noticed their smiles and were happy that their children were getting along. They also decided that it would be best for the two of them if they never saw each other again, as long as the kids were getting along, there is no need for the parents to stay together especially since they were both married.

George and Lois headed over to their children and Lois said, "Well I see you two are getting along."

"Yeah we worked something out. Oh and do us a favor don't tell Grace or Jack. We want to see how long it'll take before they think something's up," Karen answered with a smile and put her pointer finger to her lips indicating that they should keep it a secret.

"Well I'll see you later, 'cause I'm heading home. How about you Lois?," George said with a yawn and turned to Lois.

"Oh I can't I work here, but I'll see you all later. Enjoy yourselves. I'm not very hungry and I suspect you aren't that hungry either are you George?," Lois replied.

"Not really I just want to get home to my wife. Bye Will, Karen, Lois," George said and headed out the door.

"So Wilma, did you take the cab here? Or what I like to call poor people's transportation?," Karen asked.

"Yeah as a matter of a fact I did, why?," Will answered with a little suspicion in his voice.

"Well now that you're family, I figured I could give you a ride home in my limo. Rosie's still waiting in there you know," Karen replied.

"You left Rosario in the limo?," Will asked and then said, "Why do I even ask like I'm surprised I should know by now that you don't care."

"So do you want that ride or not Wilma? My time is precious," Karen asked and looked at her watch.

"Sure thanks a lot I really appreciate it. So I guess this is the kind of special treatment I'll be getting now that we're family?," Will asked while getting up and pushing his chair in.

"Exactly honey. Oh and do you think we should tell Rosie that we're siblings?," Karen asked pointing back and forth between the two of them.

"No, let's see how long it takes for her to notice the difference too," Karen replied exiting the restaurant with Will trailing behind her.

Before Will and Karen got to the limo Will asked, "So Karen now that I'm your bro, are you gonna' let me know how old you are?".

"Oh Will, how sweet… no," Karen answered and got in the limo where Rosario was patiently waiting.

"What took you so long, I thought that you'd be in there take like fifty drinks and scram since you were with your mother," Rosario said in her El Salvadoran accent and then noticed Will. "Oh hi chica what are you doing here?".

"I was in the restaurant and Karen offered me a ride home," Will answered and got comfortable in the limo. Karen sat next to him and Rosario had a look of confusion on her face.

"Driver to 155 Riverside Drive please," Karen said and Driver took off causing Will who wasn't really used to Driver's driving to fall on Karen.

"Will enough with the loving," Karen said as she pushed Will off of her. Rosario really looked confused now.

"Sorry Karen, I'm just not used to Driver's driving I guess," Will answered as he got comfortable again.

They arrived to Will's apartment building quickly and Will got out of the car while saying, "Thanks again Karen, I'll see you later. Bye Rosario."

After Will headed into the apartment building, Rosario turned to Karen and said, "Ms. Karen what was that all about?".

"Nothing honey," Karen replied and didn't say another word.

"Oh I love this part," Jack said leaning in closer to the TV.

"Me too," Grace said and imitated Jack's action.

"Good Evening ladies," Will said entering his apartment and Grace turned off the TV after he entered.

"Will what are you doing here? I thought you were eating with your dad," Jack said mad that Grace turned off Pirates of the Caribbean when it was at his favorite part with Johnny Depp.

"I actually didn't eat at all, just drank," Will said setting his coat down. "So speaking of which I am hungry."

"You drank? Will, are you drunk?," Grace asked concerned.

"No Grace, I only had one drink," Will answered.

"So your date with your dad didn't go very well I see. So what was the _important_ news that daddy had to tell you?," Jack asked not really interested and emphasizing on the word important because what could be important with Will unless it involved him.

"Jack it wasn't a date, and I can't tell you the news because well you don't need to know," Will answered taking down a cereal box to eat.

"Are you just saying that so you can get to eating, which you really don't need Miss I'm getting fatter than ever," Jack said and said Will's new nickname to himself although Will could still hear him.

"No Jack I just can't say anything, and Grace before you start asking me, you can't know either. Don't worry it's nothing serious, and he really didn't have to say anything. It was a little thing," Will said and grabbed a handful of the cereal and began chewing it.

"Will are you sure it's not serious?," Grace asked making sure everything was fine with his dad. Will just answered by nodding his head and continued to eat his cereal dinner.

"Jack shouldn't you be going? Don't you have a date or something?," Will asked just wanting Jack to leave. Karen and Will ended up talking in the restaurant for almost an hour and he was a little tired.

"No, I don't have a date, but that doesn't mean that I can't go get one because unlike you I can get a hunky date just like that," Jack said and snapped his finger on the word 'that'. "See you later Grace and Fatty."

"So what'd you two girls do while I was gone?," Will asked taking a break from eating for a minute.

"Oh, we just started to watch Pirates of the Caribbean on TV, nothing special. Jack said something about how Johnny Depp's character's name was Jack and how his name is Jack and how it's destiny for them to be together," Grace explained.

"That's nice well I think I'm going to watch that and maybe fall asleep during it because I'm a little tired," Will said and headed over to the couch by the TV and Grace joined him.

Time passed and it was a Saturday which meant that neither of them had to go into work and it also meant that Jack would be over any second if he didn't end up getting a date the night beforehand.

"Good Morning Ladies and Grace," Jack said strolling into the apartment where Will and Grace were already enjoying their breakfasts.

"So Jack did you get lucky last night?," Will asked interested.

"Yeah, but I decided to come over here for breakfast because there really isn't anything over at my apartment. I need to go grocery shopping, which reminds me… Will why haven't you gone grocery shopping for me?," Jack answered.

"Because Jack you eat everything over here anyway, why would I pay more money for food at your apartment when you wouldn't eat it over there?," Will replied and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Because you love me?," Jack answered sweetly and got his own bowl for the cereal that everyone was eating.

"Nice try Jack just eat our food, it makes things a lot simpler," Will said and pointed to what Jack was getting in his kitchen. The next thing everybody knew they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?... Who is it?," Grace said twice when there was no answer and she walked over the door to open it.

"Honey you should know by now that I don't yell," Karen said and walking inside.

"HI KARE!! Whatcha' doing up? Isn't it kinda' early for you to be up on a Saturday?," Jack exclaimed and wondered.

"No, I just wanted to visit my best friends," Karen answered and put her arms out in a hug greeting but dropped them within a second.

"So Stan's mother is back again?," Grace asked figuring it out.

"Yeah," Karen replied simply. Nobody noticed that Will actually smiled when Karen walked in, he was liking the fact that he was going to get even more special treatment than Jack because of the fact that he's her brother.

"Why don't you like her Karen? You two have so much in common. You both come from the devil himself," Will said keeping up the facade that they didn't like each other.

"She's so much more evil than me though, and Will I told you not to flatter me," Karen replied and also keeping up their facade.

"So what are you doing here Karen, besides the fact that Stan's mom is in town," Jack asked intrigued.

"I was bored okay. There really isn't that much to do in a huge mansion you know?," Karen answered like everyone in the room knew what it was like to live in a glorious mansion.

"Yeah Karen we all can relate," Grace replied sarcastically.

"Oh, and Will you're coming with me. We need to go somewhere. Come on boop boop beep beep boop, I don't have all day honey," Karen said and motioned to come with her impatiently.

"What and where are we going?," Will said walking over to Karen and grabbed his jacket ready to leave with Karen because he was expecting to get some kind of expensive watch or something extravagant like that.

"Well honey, after last night… just come on," Karen said and started to head out the door while motioning with her hand for him to follow.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute!! Last night?," Grace asked confused. "Will you were with your dad last night."

"Yeah, I was for a little bit, and… come on Karen let's go," Will said starting to explain and then headed out the door with Karen afraid to continue because he thought he was going to slip and tell Jack and Grace their secret.

"What do you think is going on with those two?," Jack asked just as confused as Grace was at the moment.

"I don't know but we're gonna' find out. We'll just open the door slightly and eavesdrop on their conversation before they get on the elevator," Grace said and ran to the door with Jack running behind her to catch up. Grace and Jack got to the door just as Will and Karen started up a conversation as the elevator was approaching its destination.

"So Karen, where are we going?," Will asked interested.

"Well Will, after last night, I need to tell Stan and the kids. I mean you gave me something that I've always wanted and you weren't even drunk," Karen said and started to laugh holding on to Will's arm as he started to join in on the laughter not really understanding the joke. He just figured that she had to say something about drinking in everything she said.

"So Stan's mother isn't in town?," Will asked.

"No, of course not Will. She comes in once a year and she already came here this year. I just needed to say that so Grace and Jack wouldn't get suspicious," Karen replied.

"Oh, good idea," Will said and went on to the elevator with Karen following since it dinged indicating that they could get on going down to the main floor. Jack and Grace stuck their heads back in the apartment with identical shocked expressions on their faces.

"OH MY GOD!! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?," Grace asked Jack with her hand on her heart in complete shock.

"Gasp gasp, no," Jack responded after catching his breath from his disbelief.

"I think that maybe Will _did_ get drunk last night, and he was so drunk that they, um, maybe…," Grace started to explain and Jack just stood there with his mouth open pretending that he knew what she was talking about.

"Uh, they might have done what you and whoever you got together with last night did," Grace said explaining it in terms Jack would understand quicker than just saying it.

Jack paused and thought about what had happened last night and when he came to realization he exclaimed, "OH MY GOD!!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! Karen wouldn't cheat on Stan, and even if she did it wouldn't be with Will!! He's gay!". Jack finally understood what Grace was trying to say.

"Yeah, and even worse, I think that Karen might be expecting, because she said that he gave her something that she always wanted. Although I never thought Karen would want kids of her own, but she's full of surprises," Grace said.

"Oh my God, that'd be horrible. What an awful thought," Jack said and Grace nodded her head agreeing, "Yeah". "Will reproducing," Jack said with a look of disgust.

"Earth to Jack, that's not the point here. The point is they don't want us to know. So now we know what they know but they don't know we know, because they didn't want us to know but we know now anyway you know?," Grace said explaining.

"No," Jack replied and then paused a minute and said, "Yeah".

"So we have to pretend like we don't know that Karen is expecting with Will's child and just go along with our day like we know nothing," Grace planned.

"Good idea, but sooner or later we have to tell them we know, you know?," Jack said starting up with the whole "know" phrases.

"Yeah, okay just act normal around them okay?," Grace said and Jack agreed by nodding his head. While in the elevator, Will and Karen were continuing their conversation.

"So you want to tell Stan he has a brother-in-law and tell your kids that they have an uncle?," Will asked making sure he was clear with why she wanted him to come to the mansion.

"Yeah I know Stan will love this fact and Olivia and, um," Karen started.

"Mason," Will finished.

"Yeah, they'll love you," Karen assured. "You don't think that Grace and Jack are too suspicious with the way we were acting do you?".

"No I think we're safe, your fib about your mother-in-law being in town really helped to not make them suspicious," Will answered. A few months passed and Jack and Grace acted normally around Will and Karen and vise versa. Karen however was being a little nicer to Will when Jack and Grace weren't around and Jack and Grace met up with Rosario who told them about the 'Will enough loving' phrase Karen said when they got in the limo, which made Rosario, Jack, and Grace all thinking the _wrong_ thing.

Everybody was acting normally, Will went to work, Karen went to lunch early this time without Jack because he came too late, and Grace working alone in her office with Jack talking to her, but as he was talking to her, they headed to Will's apartment for lunch and in no time they got to their destination.

"So Grace you see that's why I'm great," Jack said continuing an explanation of his greatness which of course Grace really wasn't listening to him.

"Jack do you think we should tell Will and Karen we know? I mean it has really been killing me inside not being able to talk to him about it," Grace said.

"Maybe we should, I have been noticing that Karen still has been drinking as much as she normally does and if that baby doesn't get her stamina that definitely can't be good for the baby. Maybe we should tell them," Jack finished and Grace nodded her head agreeing with Jack.

Meanwhile in Will's office Karen decided to stop by for a visit since she was done eating her lunch and of course she doesn't go back to work right after.

"Hey bro," Karen said walking in the office and sitting comfortably in the chair across from Will.

"Hey sis," Will responded and smiling, he never got to say 'sis' before since he only had brothers. It felt good to say 'sis' so Will smiled and continued typing on his computer.

"Have you noticed that Grace, Jack and Rosario aren't noticing anything different between us?," Karen asked.

"Not really, I thought the other day Jack was staring at me with a look of disgust. Usually he says why he does that," Will answered.

"Maybe we should tell them. It has been fun waiting but they're just taking too long to figure something out and you know that I'm not a patient person," Karen said and pointed at her watch showing him what she meant.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing, but I thought of a really cool way to do it…," Will started and Karen looked interested so he continued, "I was thinking we could throw a party exchanging gifts, you know that way they could find out in a festive way. What do you think?".

"Sure yeah honey that sounds great as long as there'll be alcohol I'll be fine," Karen said, went to leave and turned around and said, "Maybe you should invite Jackie and Grace, and I'll tell Rosario to come work at it. We could have it at your place."

"I was planning that actually, it'll be in two days does that sound good?," Will asked standing up and walking closer to Karen.

"Yeah that's fine, just remember don't tell them what the party is about… just tell them to bring presents and booze. They'll find out at the party," Karen said reminding Will.

"Sure thing, I'll see you later," Will said and hugged Karen goodbye.

"Honey, I know we're related but please no hugs, you'll ruin my outfit," Karen said and smoothed out her blouse and Will apologized with a little "Sorry". Karen walked out and Will went back to his desk to finish his work. As soon as he sat down the phone rang.

"Will could you please come home," Grace asked a little desperately and without bothering to say "Hello".

"What's wrong sweetie is everything okay?," Will asked a little nervously and stopped typing on his computer as soon as he heard her voice.

"Not really, I, uh we just really want you to come here for a quick minute, maybe during lunch," Grace replied a little less desperate this time.

"We?," Will asked uncertain of whom the other person she was talking about was.

"Oh, Jack and I," Grace answered.

"Okay, I'll be right over, it's almost lunch time anyways," Will answered said his "goodbye" and hung up. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion thinking of what they could possibly want to talk about, then he figured that he could invite them to the party while they were going to tell him whatever it was they were going to tell him.

"All right Jack he said he's coming over as soon as it's his lunch break," Grace said while hanging up the phone.

"How do you want to go about telling him?," Jack asked.

"I don't know, how do you think we should? He's never really kept a secret from me like this before even though I know what it is," Grace replied.

"Maybe we should lead up to it or something. Or if he has something to say first, we should let him say it. What do I mean 'if'? He always has something to say," Jack suggested and than talked to himself.

"Good idea," Grace replied and than sat down on the couch. "Now all we have to do, is just wait until he gets here."

"Uh G, his lunch break is at twelve thirty to one thirty, and it's only noon. We still have a half hour before he gets off," Jack said looking at his watch.

"So what do you want to do then in the mean time?," Grace asked standing up and facing Jack, whom of which shrugged his shoulders. Will looked at his watch and saw that it was twelve thirty his lunch time so he let his computer sleep and headed out to meet up with Grace and Jack.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot," Grace and Jack said simultaneously as Will walked in the apartment. Apparently they found something to do while they waited for Will.

"Hey guys, I see you weren't _that_ bored waiting for me," Will said as he put his jacket down over his briefcase. "So what was it you wanted me home so badly for?".

"Well uh we wanted to get to that, but do you have anything to say to us first?," Grace said walking over to Will who had already walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Will, before you start making some fancy shmancy lunch, I've got KFC at my apartment," Jack said and pointed with his thumb to his apartment. "I'll go get it." Jack then jumped off the couch and went to his apartment to go get his KFC chicken for their lunch.

"To answer your question Grace there actually is something I wanted to tell you first, but I'll wait for Jack to come back," Will said and came down to the dining room table.

"JACK HURRY UP!!!!," Grace yelled in the direction of Jack's apartment. She really wanted to hear what Will wanted to say, just in case he wanted to tell them his secret about himself and Karen. Will just put on a confused face when Grace yelled and all she did was smile back at him innocently like she just hadn't yelled for Jack.

"I'm here. I'm here, what'd I miss?," Jack asked with a bucket of KFC chicken in one hand and a drumstick half eaten in the other.

"Nothing, you didn't miss anything. Will just wanted to tell us something," Grace explained and smiled sweetly trying to hint to Jack that he might be telling them his secret.

"Oh, okay go ahead Will," Jack said giving Will permission to continue with whatever it was that he was going to tell them.

"I was wondering if you two would like to come to a party I'm throwing here two days from now," Will said.

"What kind of a party?," Grace asked thinking it was some kind of baby shower.

"Not a special party, just a party among friends, oh and Karen's coming too with Rosie, and she said to make sure there would be plenty of drinks. Which I was planning on anyways because what kind of a party would it be without Karen drinking right?," Will answered.

"Maybe there shouldn't be any drinks," Jack said thinking the identical thing that Grace was thinking, which was that it was going to be a baby shower. Plus he didn't want Karen to drink if she was pregnant.

"Jack, if Karen is coming, there has to be drinks," Will said and grabbed the Kentucky Fried Chicken bucket from Jack's hand and taking out a drumstick to eat. Then he walked over to the refrigerator for a bottled water.

"So do we have to bring any kind of presents or gifts?," Grace asked trying to hint that they really knew what type of party it really was going to be.

"Only if you want to, but it isn't necessary," Will answered after he swallowed part of his chicken. "Oh, what was it that you two wanted to tell me? Or did you even have anything to tell me?".

"We did have something to tell you and um, Jack?," Grace said with her hands clasped and chickened out asking Jack to tell him. Jack then looked at her like he didn't really want to say anything. They went back and forth motioning each other to tell Will with Will looking strangely at both of them.

Jack finally gave up and said, "A few months ago when Karen came over here… we know your secret about you and Karen."

"Oh," Will said simply.

"It's not that big of a deal. Tell ya' what, at the party you can tell us and we'll act surprised," Grace reasoned.

"Sure, that's what we were planning anyways. Wow it's great that you two know, now I don't have to be on guard when I'm talking to you," Will answered.

"Yeah, at least some of your _massive weight_ has been lifted off of you," Jack said and emphasized on the words 'massive weight'.

"It isn't really _that_ weird? Is it?," Will asked wondering what his friends thought about the fact that he was related to Karen, even though they were thinking something _totally_ different.

"Oh no it's not that weird," Grace replied.

"I think it's weird," Jack said speaking up.

"I thought it was a little weird too when it all first started," Will admitted and Jack and Grace put on identical disgusted faces. "What's wrong with you two?".

"Nothing Will, nothing," Grace said with a smile.

"You're not jealous or anything? Are you? Because now because of this I might get some special treatment," Will wondered.

"JEALOUS?!?! Ha! There's no way I'm jealous Truman, but uh you say you'll be getting special treatment huh?," Jack yelled and raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I guess, that's what Karen said," Will replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well uh, do you think that maybe you would like some help planning the party?," Grace asked trying to change the subject off of Will's special treatment from Karen.

"No, it's fine. I'll do it… besides you two will be guests," Will said passing up the offer Grace made.

Knock knock. "I'LL GET IT!!!!," Jack said a little too eagerly and loudly. When he opened the door, Karen and Rosario were on the other side.

"Hi poodle," Karen said walking in with Rosario following closely behind.

"Karen what are you doing here? I thought you were at lunch," Grace asked. Karen just glared at her and Grace knew right then and there not to ask any further questions about Karen's lunches.

"I've decided that we should have the party now, the limo is all out of my favorite drink and I need some," Karen said walking over to the liquor cabinet.

"Miss Karen maybe you shouldn't be drinking," Rosario said finally saying something.

"What? Why are you talking to me you should me working honey, now shift it!!," Karen said and pointed with her thumb over to the kitchen.

"Listen lady…," Rosario started and Karen chimed in making her own argument at the same time. They continued to yell at each other for almost a straight minute when they finally stopped. "Thank you for inviting me here," Rosario said finishing their little one-on-one argument. The whole time they were arguing Will, Jack, and Grace just stood there with disbelief at there arguing.

"Karen we can't have the party right now, I haven't got any snacks or anything," Will protested.

"Honey you've got alcohol, I'm satisfied," Karen reasoned lifting up one of the vodka bottles that the liquor cabinet was harboring.

"Karen, I think Rosario is right maybe you shouldn't be drinking," Jack said trying to reason with her.

"Why?," Karen wondered. She didn't see any reason why should shouldn't be drinking, it was her favorite sport after all.

"Well because you're um… uh," Grace tried to explain but really didn't want to say the actual word.

"Why don't we change the subject for a minute and let us tell you three something," Will said leading Grace and Jack to the couch. Rosario walked over to the couch as well with Karen following but she stopped and stood next to Will with her drink in hand.

"What is it a secret?," Jack asked pretending he had no idea what it was which in reality he really didn't.

"Yeah honey, it has to do with Will and me," Karen replied and pointed to Will and herself.

"Well what is it?," Grace asked eager for the information to be out in the open so she could talk to them both about it, and also to scold Will for doing what he did even if she deducted that he must have been _really_ drunk.

"Um, this is a little hard to explain. Karen and I are…," Will started and paused as Rosario, Jack, and Grace leaned towards him in anticipation for him to finally say it out loud. "Karen and I are brother and sister."

"OH MY GOD!!!!!," Jack exclaimed and jumped out of his seat closer to where Will and Karen were standing. "How could you two get that drunk and have a baby." Jack apparently didn't hear a word Will said. Grace and Rosario on the other hand heard Will very clearly.

"Jack what are you talking about?," Will asked very confused. "Did you just say what I think you just said?".

"Wait a minute Jackie did you hear him right?," Karen asked a little appalled with that idea and made Jack think a minute when he replied with a shake of his head indicating he really wasn't listening.

Grace walked over to where Jack had jumped up to, and whispered in Jack's ear what Will had actually said and he responded with, "WHAT?!?!".

"Yeah, Wilma's my half-brother," Karen said confirming everyone's suspicions.

"How?," Grace, Jack and Rosario asked in unison.

"Well apparently some years before I was born, my dad had an affair a little meaningless fling with Karen's mom and to make a long story short, it ended up with Karen," Will explained and Karen did a little pose presenting herself.

"So let me get this gay, Will's father is your father," Jack said trying to get everything straight. Karen and Will just nodded their heads.

"Were you three thinking something else?," Will said a little intrigued because he really wanted to know what Jack's outburst was all about.

"No no, nothing at all. It was what you said," Grace said trying to cover up what _she_ so wrongly figured out from her eavesdropping.

"No there was something, Jack said something about a baby, you didn't think…," Will said trying to figure it out, when he finally put the pieces of the puzzle together he let out a big "EWWW". "How could you guys think that?".

"Well we overheard you in the hallway saying that you needed to tell Stan and your kids, and we _really_ came to the wrong conclusion," Grace tried to explain herself.

"Yeah and I told them that when you two got in the limo that Miss Karen said something to you about 'enough with the loving', and I got the wrong idea too," Rosario confessed and revealed her input into the misunderstanding.

"Poodle did you actually think that too?," Karen asked Jack, her head tilted to the side in interest awaiting his answer.

"Kinda'… but I knew it couldn't be true, I mean after all Will's gay," Jack said trying to defend himself.

"Well this was just a HUGE misunderstanding," Will said and really emphasized on the word 'huge', how somebody could go from being siblings to having a kid he'd never know.

"So what was it that you told Mister Stan, Mason, and Olivia?," Rosario wondered.

"We just told him that he had a new brother-in-law, and told the kids that they had a new uncle," Karen explained.

"Karen you know that Will has two brothers, right?," Grace asked making sure that Will wasn't her only sibling.

"Yeah, I know but he's the best half-brother a girl could ask for," Karen said and gave Will a big smile and Will returned it.

Will looked at his watch and said, "Oh my god, is that the time already? I need to get back to work."

"Don't bother honey, I called wherever it is that you work and told them that you were with one of their biggest clients… me. So don't worry, you can be a little late coming back," Karen said stopping Will from leaving.

"Wow, I can't believe this, Will is related to Karen," Jack said finally grasping the fact.

"That is just plain loco," Rosario chimed in.

"Yeah, Karen really is human," Grace said and gave Karen a little smile to show her that she was just kidding.

"Thanks honey," Karen replied and grabbed Grace's hand and began to swing it back and forth.

"Well I guess that you two were very misunderstood siblings," Jack inferred, walking over to where Karen, Will, and now Grace stood. Rosario got up and walked over to them too.

They all joined in a big group hug and Will said, "Yup, we all are one big happy bunch of family and friends."

"Honey we're all family because we all love each other with all our hearts," Karen said sentimentally and hugged everybody again.

Will, Jack, Karen, Grace, and Rosario walked over to the couch. Will sat down at the end, Jack next to him, Grace, and then Karen. Rosario stood next to Will by the couch. They all leaned their heads on each other smiling and Rosario put her hand on Will's shoulder. They really are one big happy family.

THE END

A/N: I hope everybody liked the story. It was my first attempt at a Will and Grace Fan Fiction. I know it really doesn't fit the real story line but I thought it was a nice and funny story. Please Read and Review .


End file.
